See You Soon
by TheAssassinFrom12
Summary: "She was bit. And she was dying. But he wouldn't leave." (Caryl and Character death).


**Just something quick I wrote before heading to class. **

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

The prison was attacked by walkers coming in from the tombs. The gate was unlocked and about 20 found their way in. A lone walker found its way into Carol's cell, but Daryl wasn't quick enough to kill it – he didn't even notice it going upstairs since he was too busy helping Rick and Glenn.

She was bit. And she was dying. But he wouldn't leave. He tried to hold his hands over the oozing gash in the crook of her neck where a huge chunk of flesh was ripped from. How she was still holding on was beyond him.

He was covered in blood, now but it didn't even matter. He wanted Rick and the others to leave – said he wasn't going anywhere even if Rick dragged her dead and infected corpse from his arms. He begged Hershel to do something – anything to keep her from turning even though Daryl knew she was dead anyway. Truth was; he couldn't face it, and he still can't.

She was laying on the bed now, and he was knelt beside her, his head resting on the mattress while he held her now pale and blood soaked hand. He gently rubbed the cold skin there with his thumb until her felt one of her fingers twitch.

His head lifted up, his eyes bloodshot from crying so much and his features broken. He never felt so useless now that she was leaving.

"Daryl…" Carol said weakly, her voice raspy.

He straightened up a bit, leaning in slightly so she didn't have to speak too loudly. Her dying eyes met his sad ones and, despite the pain she was in, she smiled. Her hand tightened around his and her other went up to his face, smearing blood on his cheek, but Daryl didn't care.

"I love you." She said, tears filing her eyes and the emotion clear in her tone.

Daryl felt his heart drop. Never has anyone, other than his family, tell him they loved him. He was just so use to being alone and before he could help it he said; "I love you too." He wasn't sure it was ever true. He always felt something for her – something strong and he never understood what it was. But after saying those three words, he knew it was right and he knew it was true. He only wished he could have said them sooner. If he did… Maybe they would have been something.

"Don't go…" Daryl tried to say.

"I don't think you can stop it." Carol said sadly. "Just promise me something…"

Daryl swallowed hard, unable to speak. He nodded a little.

"Keep going."

He stopped, his eyes wandering in thought.

"Daryl. Please." She pleaded, knowing he's thinking about giving up – she could see it in his face. "For me."

At that he gave in. He'd do it for her – anything for her. And he nodded again.

"And don't worry. I'll tell Sophia about everything you did for her. For all of us."

Just the mention of Sophia's name added another shock of emotion to him and it felt like he was being stabbed through the heart. It hurt, and his chest was literally aching.

She felt his hand shaking in her grasp and she only wished she had the strength to hold him tighter. She couldn't take seeing him breaking like this. It was killing her more than the virus was inside of her.

Daryl couldn't look at her anymore and he pressed his head back to the mattress. Carol saw his back shaking as he cried. "Oh God…" He muffled, feeling terrified.

"Daryl, look at me."

It was hard, and he hesitated, but he eventually lifted his head again.

Her hand touched his face again and she brought him down to her lips, kissing him lightly. Daryl felt something spark in his chest and he gripped her hand tighter because of it. The kiss was anything but romantic. His jaw was tight with emotion and she tasted like blood . Still, he's been waiting forever just to kiss her – just once.

"It's okay." She said kindly when they pulled away.

"It's not…." Daryl said, trying to get his voice back. "Sophia… Merle… Now you. You can't do this… You can't tell me you love me and…" He trailed off. "Fuck, Carol, please just don't die!"

It soon became too much and it hurt to look at him so she turned away, bringing her eyes to the gun on Daryl's belt.

He followed her gaze, his blue eyes growing wide when he looked back at her, knowing exactly what she wants him to do. "No!"

"You have to."

"I can't – I won't."

"Daryl…" Her voice sounded like she was begging and finally her hand slipped from his face until it was resting on her stomach. He felt her other hand loosen its grip around his and he knew she was finally slipping away.

Her breath was getting shallow, and her skin even more whiter than before.

Daryl's eyes scanned her frantically, searching for any other source of life. When she stopped breathing, and he knew she was gone, he began to panic.

"Carol?" He said softly. She didn't answer and he grabbed her arm pressing his head to her bloody shoulder. "No, no, no, no, please don't make this be real…" He told himself it was a dream, that he'd lift his head and she'd still be there, alive and well. Only when he looked up he just saw her bloody and lifeless form before him.

She hasn't turned yet, but she will soon. He was lost, scared and confused.

_"What do I do, what do I do?" _He repeated to himself, even though he knew exactly what to do. He had to shoot her, but he couldn't get himself to pull out that gun.

There was shuffle of feet near the doorframe. Daryl knew it was Rick without even lifting his head. He felt the Sheriff's hand on his shoulder and he wanted so badly to just shrug it off and push Rick out of the room. But he felt numb and couldn't move. He was frozen, just staring at her body.

"Daryl?" Rick asked carefully. He slowly tried to reach for the hunter's gun but Daryl's hand caught his wrist. Rick gave a slight jump.

"Don't you dare…" Daryl scowled.

"She'll turn. Daryl, do you really want her to be one of them? Don't let that happen."

Still, Daryl kept his eyes on her, not looking at the leader once. "Get out, Rick."

"Look, you don't have to do this on your own. I'll do it for you." He was able to hear the emotion in Rick's voice seeing as how Carol was a big part of this family and losing her was taking its toll on everyone. But knowing Daryl is one to deal with his problems through anger, Rick had to stay strong for him and avoid a fist or arrow to the head out of frustration.

"No…" Daryl said. He took a moment, but he finally met Rick's eyes, "I'll do it." Now that they were looking at each other, Daryl noticed that Rick had been crying as well. His eyes puffy and red. The hunter just looked away, getting to his feet and taking out his gun.

"Daryl, you know you don't have to do this." Rick said.

"I know." He said, "She wanted me to."

Rick gave him a little nod before exiting the cell, figuring Daryl would want to do this alone.

Before it was over, Daryl leaned down near her body and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"See you soon." He whispered.

* * *

***Hides* I'm sorry! I promise my next Caryl fic will be happy! This was too sad, even for me cause I love these two. Anyway, hope y'all liked it. Reviews are always welcome so feel free! 3**


End file.
